I Promise
by immagina
Summary: A sequel to my other fic, Reunited. Hiei's thoughts after he came back from Makai. yaoi content! from Hiei's POV. r&r minna! .


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Notes::..Yay..another HxK fic...hahaha...just love them both..dunno why...nywayz, again, this fic has *yaoi* content, m/m relationship, so if you don't or depise those kind of stuff...might as well go elsewhere but here or regret it in the end and flame me...=(. Otherwise, pls. sit back and enjoy!! This is a sequel to "Reunited" (make sure you read it and review!! ^^;) , my other fic. This time, it is from Hiei's POV. r&r minna!!! ...::  
  
Disclaimers::... All YYH characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and his other colleagues. So don't sue me, ok? Juz sharin' a piece of my imagination!!   
  
ok...enough with babblings!!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I Promise  
~~ by chescaOtaku  
  
  
  
"Hiei!!!" He hugged me tight and tears began to flow and trickle down his pale cheeks.   
  
I just came back from Makai, finished some goddamned errands Mukuro ordered me to. The first thing that came into my mind after tha,t was, going back here in Ningenkai, to meet my love.   
  
My love.   
  
Did I just mentioned love?   
  
Yes.   
  
I, Hiei of Koorime, the Forbiden Child, The Masterer of the Black Dragon Power, grew up not to love, but to be strong and to search for my missing twin. I held my own heart captive, never letting anyone touch it, or see it. Being forbidden, being abandoned by my own *mother* is painful enough. Going through that again, I don't know. Perhaps, it'll lead me to my grave.   
  
That's why I built up barriers to surround it. I promised myself never to be weak, never to be helpless...  
  
and never to love.  
  
Why? Because whenever you love, there's always pain. Pain of letting go, pain of being rejected.   
  
Pain. I hate that word. Carrying pain is the least thing I want to endure. I don't know if I can withstand another. It's not pain I get from battles...but pain here, inside...my stoned heart.   
  
My heart. After I created barriers of ice around it, I thought---no, I believed that I'll never exprecience that pain again. I thought I'll never be weak again. Without a heart, I can be anyone, be the most powerful, most feared youkai and my enemies will bow before me. The people who abandoned me will pay and will be punished.   
  
I'll be a god.   
  
For a long time, that philosophy of mine stuck into my brain, especially during my battles.  
  
That was a long time ago.  
  
Then I met him.   
  
Kurama. The most feared and greatest thief in Makai.   
  
Minamino Suuichi. His human form. Wild red hair, tantalizing emerald eyes. Like that of a rose.   
  
It was funny that our first encounter with one another wasn't that pleasant. I attacked him, for I thought that he was one of those stupid youkais, getting on my way.  
  
But i was wrong.   
  
After our little encounter, he brought me to his ningen home and tended my wounds. Looking at him then made me feel different. It sent my whole body waves. I shivered. He made me feel protected...  
  
Made me feel loved.   
  
At first, I thought it was just a stupid feeling, a feeling that should vanish anytime soon. I decided to flew away, having seen a window by his room, before I do anything *really* stupid.   
  
As I was about to go away, he held my arms by his soft and gentle hands, as if to stop me. I stopped for a while and looked at him.   
  
For the first time, I gazed into his eyes and saw something...it's like longing and lonliness. Unconsciously, I stared into his rose-like features, as if to memorize it.   
  
My heart, surrounded by barriers of ice, began to melt as I felt his soft...and oh, hell, loving hands never left my arms. Instead he held it tighter.   
  
I felt *really* different. I could not express it well. Before I found myself truly mesmerized by his beauty, I separated my arms from his, almost reluctant and told him "thanks." for treating my wounds.   
  
He welcomed me.   
  
And I vanished.   
  
As I traveled through the immense lands here in Ningenkai, I could think of nothing but him. Everytime I close my eyes, his face is all I can see.   
  
For once, I forgot thinking about my missing sister.   
  
Ever since that meeting, I decided to go to his house, land on his window and watch him sleep.   
  
I felt peaceful.   
  
Not long after, we became allies, he helped me find my twin and fought may battles together. We tend wounds together, look out for each other.   
  
We became close companions and the best of friends.   
  
Still, is that what I wanted? Is that what he wanted? Just to be friends? At first, I don't know...for I'm afraid to confront myself and realize what I feel.   
  
For I'm afraid to be hurt again.   
  
Yet, he proved me wrong. After that fateful night we had, the one when we revealed our true feelings, changed my course of life...forever. My old philosophy that I held for quite a time now, seemed to vanish as it was replaced by a new one.   
  
Loving can, indeed make you weak, but at the same time make you strong enough to overpower you mind and heart. When you love, you'll do anything for that person--and that will give you more strength, and be the strongest of all.   
  
He taught me that. He broke the ice I held, unveiling the real me--scared.   
  
That's why my first thoughts after that goddamned errands were finished was of him.   
  
He's my everything. He's my soul, apart from Yukina.   
  
My Kurama.   
  
As he recognized me, He clung into my body and hugged me. Again, I silenced him with a kiss, we both long to share.   
  
I can see grief in his eyes and lonliness. I can see sadness. My heart contracted painfully at the mere sight.   
  
" Hn. Kitsune no baka."   
  
He smiled, and I smiled a little, letting him know that I care.   
  
For him, I'll never leave again.   
  
That, I promise.   
  
I'll always be by his side, just like this moment. I'll love him the way I understand and know it.   
  
I promise.   
  
~~*owari*~~  



End file.
